Balanced-to-unbalanced transformers for higher powers have hitherto been constructed in coaxial line technology. This results in relatively bulky arrangements that have to be relatively expensively produced manually and connected as separate components to the rest of the circuit.
It is also already known to produce balanced-to-unbalanced transformers in printed circuit technology and, in doing so, to construct the conductor loops of the transformer either only on the top of the conductor board (British Patent GB 2 084 809) or on the opposite sides of the conductor board (U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,048). The latter balanced-to-unbalanced transformers constructed in printed circuit technology are, however, normally only suitable for transmitting low high-frequency power.